Dangers of being a ranger
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: LilyxRJ Fic. After Lily gets in some trouble, Lily and Rj's relationship is strained.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dangers of Being a Ranger**

 **LilyxRJ Fic. After Lily gets in some trouble, Lily and Rj's relationship is strained.**

Lily and RJ have been dating for a few months. RJ came downstairs and saw the guys setting up for the day

 _"Hey Guys" RJ said._

 _"Hey RJ" Casey and Theo replied._

 _"Where's Lily? She's usually down by now" Casey asked._

 _"She's just upstairs, she's getting ready" RJ answered._

 _"You've seen her already?" Theo questioned._

 _"No actually. I just walked past her room, when I came downstairs" RJ replied._

 _"Okay whatever" Theo laughed._

 _"Anyway, I need to go to the store to get some more stuff for this place. So I'll see you later" RJ said._

 _"Okay. See you later" Casey and Theo replied._

 _"Oh and don't burn the place down. I still want this place standing when I get back" RJ answered._

 _"Don't worry, it'll still be here when you get back" Theo said._

 _"Okay good" RJ replied._

RJ left and went to the store. After about 10 minutes, Lily came downstairs.

 _"Hey Lily" Casey and Theo said._

 _"Hey guys" Lily replied_

 _"Why aren't you dressed for work?" Casey asked._

 _"Because I'm not working today, I'm going shopping with one of my friends from the academy" Lily answered._

 _"And why do you get the day off?" Theo questioned._

 _"Might have something to do with dating the boss" Casey answered._

 _"Haha, very funny. Actually it doesn't I booked it off a couple of weeks ago" Lily replied._

 _"Fine. But remind me to book a day off soon" Casey replied._

 _"Erm, yeah sure. Whatever. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple of hours" Lily replied._

 _"Okay. See you later, Lil" Theo said._

 _"Yeah see ya" Casey replied._

 _"Bye guys" Lily said._

Lily left.

 _"Hey Theo, don't you think we should call Dom and Fran to come in?" Casey asked._

 _"Yeah that might be a good idea" Theo replied._

 **A couple of hours later**

Lily was on her way back from shopping, she was about 5 minutes from JKP when Camille teleported in front of her. She got into a fighting stance.

 _"What are you doing here?" Lily asked._

 _"I thought you might wanna know that we have your little friend" Camille said._

 _"Which one?" She questioned._

 _"Your master" Camille replied._

 _"What! You better get him back here right now!" Lily said._

 _"Why would I want to do that? Look I'll make a deal with you, you come with us and I'll let him go" Camille replied._

 _"And what happens if I say no? Lily asked._

 _"I'll kill him" She replied._

 _"Fine, I'll come with you. But answer me this, why do you want me instead of RJ?" Lily questioned._

 _"That's easy, you're the heart of the team and if I have you, it's more likely the other rangers will come to try and save you. As well as that they'll be weaker because you won't be there to create the megazord with them" Camille answered._

Camille grabbed her arm and they teleported to a old cabin nearto the temple. She handcuffed her to a nearby bar.

 _"So you let him go, right?" She questioned._

 _"We did. We had a deal" Camille answered._

 _"We?" Lily asked._

Dai Shi appeared in front of her.

 **Back at JKP**

 _"Guys, Lily's taking a long time. Do you think she's okay?" Casey asked._

 _"Yeah she is" Theo replied._

 _"I'm sure she'll be fine, she can look after herself" Dom answered._

RJ came back from the store and walked through the doors of JKP.

 _"Hey you guys, did you manage without me?" RJ asked._

 _"Yeah we did, although we had to get some back up" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah I can see that, is Lily not back yet?" RJ asked._

 _"No she hasn't come back yet. We were getting kinda worried about her. She said she'd only be gone a couple of hours" Theo replied._

 _"Yeah she told me the same last night. How long's she been gone?" RJ questioned._

 _"About 3 and half hours" Fran replied._

 _"Lily's always on time" RJ said._

 _"Do you think she's okay?" Casey questioned._

 _"I'm sure she's fine" RJ answered._

 _"Guys, I already told you. Lily can look after herself, she's a ranger and she's really strong" Dom replied._

 _"He's right. Let's just wait another hour and if she's still not back. We can check the monitors upstairs" RJ replied._

 _"Okay sounds good" Casey replied._

 **Back at the cabin**

 _"So what do you plan on doing to me?" Lily asked._

 _"Hm, I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something" Camille answered._

 _"Actually no need I already thought of something" Dai Shi replied._

 _"What is it, my Lord?" Camille asked._

 _"First take out your whip" Dai Shi said._

 _"As you please, my Lord" Camille replied as she took out her whip._

 _"You're going to use it on our little ranger friend here" he replies and rips open the back of Lily's top._

 _"My friends are so gonna get you back for this!" Lily shouted._

 _"Oh we'll see about that little ranger. We wouldn't need to do that if you take us up on an offer" Dai Shi laughed._

 _"And what offer would that be?" Lily replied._

 _"Join our team and help us take over this country" Dai Shi said._

 _"Oh yeah. Like I'm gonna do that. No way!" Lily shouted._

 _"Fine. Camille prepare the whip" Dai Shi demanded_

 _She prepared the whip and started hitting her ferociously. Lily screamed in pain as the whip came down onto her back._

 _ **Back at JKP**_

 _ **Around an hour and a half later**_

 _"Guys, now might be a good time to go check the monitors. I'm getting worried about her" Theo said._

 _"Yeah he has a point. I'm getting worried too" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah, she's really late coming back" Dom replied._

 _"RJ? Are you okay?" Fran questioned._

 **RJ was deep in thought thinking about Lily and where she was. He was extremely worried.** _"Lily's never this late" he thought to himself._

 _"RJ?" Fran shouted._

 **He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Fran shouting him for the second time.**

 _"What do you think RJ?" Casey questioned._

 _"Think about what?" RJ asked._

 _"Come on, have you even been paying attention?" Theo asked._

 _"Sorry, I was thinking about something" RJ answered._

 _"Lily, right?" Dom asked._

 _"Yeah" he replied._

 _"We should go check those monitors then" Theo said._

 _"Yeah come on. Let's go" RJ replied._ They all rushed up the stairs to the monitors.

They crowded around the monitors as RJ rewinded the tapes back _._

 _"Stop!" Theo shouted._

RJ stopped the tape.

 _"Look, she's there. This has got to be when she was coming back. She's got some shopping bags with her" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah but why didn't she come back inside?" Fran asked._

 _"Hold up. Isn't that Camille?" Dom said._

 _"Looks like it" Theo replied._

 _"Yeah but why's Lily talking to her?" Fran questioned._

 _"I don't know but there's gotta be a reason" Casey said._

They all looked at the screen in shock.

" _At least we know what happened to her" Dom replied._

 _"Yeah but what could Lily have been talking to her about, because they were talking for quite a while before Camille grabbed her" Theo responded._

 _"I dunno but we need to go shut up the store. We need to find her" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah let's go. The sooner we close the store, the sooner you guys can go look for her" Fran said._

 _"Yeah" They all replied. All of them rushed out of the room except for RJ and Dom._

 _"Hey RJ. You okay? You were really quiet all the way through that" Dom stated._

 _"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just worried about her" RJ replied._

 _"I know how you feel but we're gonna find her and make Camille pay for whatever she's done to her" Dom said._

 _"Yeah, you're right. We are gonna find her" RJ answered_.

 _"That's the spirit. Are you gonna come help?" Dom questioned._

 _"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. You go ahead" RJ answered._

 _"Okay" Dom replied then left the room._

RJ sat down on the chair. There were all sorts of thoughts going around in his head "Why would she do this?" "What's happening to her" "I'm gonna make them pay for this" "I hope she's okay" "Please be okay, Lily" "I love you"

 _"Argh!" RJ screamed and threw the remote at the monitors._

 **Back at the cabin**

 **"** _Alright that's enough of that" Dai Shi demanded._

Camille stopped instantly.

 _"So what's next, my Lord?" Camille asked._

 _"Hm. I have an idea, get the shock machine" Dai Shi answered._

 _"As you wish, my Lord. I'll get it right away" Camille replied and left to get the shock machine._

 _"After we've finished with you yellow ranger, you'll be begging us to let you join our team" Dai Shi stated._

 _"Really? I don't think so. Do whatever you want, I'm never gonna join your pathetic team" Lily answered._

 _"Well, we'll see. Won't we?" Dai Shi said._

 _"Yeah I suppose we will" Lily replied._

Camille came back into the room with the shock machine and wrapped it around Lily's waist.

"Do you wanna do the honours, my Lord?" Camille questioned.

"Don't mind if I do" Dai Shi answered as he took the control and turned it up to full then pressed the button. Lily's screams echoed throughout the cave.

 **Back at JKP**

RJ had come downstairs.

 _"Hey guys, you nearly finished cleaning up?" RJ asked._

 _"Yeah just about" Casey replied._

 _"What were you doing upstairs?" Theo questioned._

 _"Thinking about where Camille could've taken Lily" RJ answered._

 _"And?" Dom asked._

 _"I think we should check Dai Shi's temple. That could be where she's taken her" RJ replied._

 _"Yeah that's a good place to start" Dom said._

 _"Guys, we're all finished. Let's go rescue Lily" Theo said._

 _"Yeah" The guys shouted._

 _"Fran can you stay here and call us if there's any trouble in the city?" RJ asked._

 _"Yeah sure" Fran replied._

 _"Thanks" RJ replied._

 _"You guys be careful and make sure you bring Lily back" Fran said._

 _"We will" RJ replied._

They all left and then Fran locked up and went up to the loft.

 **At the cabin**

Dai Shi turns off the shock machine and lays her on the floor. Lily was exhausted and could barely stand up.

 _"Camille do you want to help me beat up this ranger a little?" Dai Shi questioned then laughed._

 _"I would love too" Camille answered._

They beat her up a little bit. Dai Shi punches her in the stomach and then Camille kicks her in the side. Lily shrieks inpain.

 _"We have no need for this ranger anymore. Set this place on fire then send a video tothe Rangers. I'm sure they know that you've got her by now" Dai Shi said._

 _"As you wish, my Lord" Camille said._

She took out an old video camera and video taped it then sent it to the monitors in the loft. She shut the door and all the windows and then set the room on firewith a small amount of wood. She teleported back to the temple.

 **Back at the loft**

Fran had seen the video appear on the screen and took out her cell phone and videoed it then sent it to Casey.

 **The forest close to the temple**

Casey's cell phone pinged. He took it out of his pocket and opened the message.

 _"Guys, look at this. Fran just sent it to me" Casey said._

They all crowded around and he played the video.

 _"Oh my god. Lily" Theo said._

 **RJ watched the video and his heart broke for her. "What could they have done to her to make her this weak" he thought to himself. He could feel himself getting angry and upset, he couldn't bare to see her that weak and helpless. "Poor Lily" He thought to himself. "I swear I will make her pay for this" he whispered to himself and clenched his fist tightly.**

 **Dom looked at RJ. He felt so bad for him. He could feel the anger inside his body rising formaking his friends suffer.**

 _"Guys, we need to hurry and find her" Dom said._

RJ stayed as calm as he could and then said _"Yeah we do. She's in big trouble"_

 _"I think we should all split up when we get to the temple" Casey suggested._

 _"Yeah good idea" Theo replied._

They get to the temple.

 _"Okay. Me and Theo will go this way. Dom you go that way and RJ you go that way" Casey said._

 _"Yeah okay. Call if you find her" Dom replied._

 _"Will do" Theo, RJ and Casey replied._

They all split up.

 **The end of the first chapter.**

 **I know it's really long, but I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LilyxRJ Fic. After Lily gets in some trouble, Lily and Rj's relationship is strained.**

After the guys split up. They all got caught up in really tough battles with really strong monsters.

 _"Hey Theo, now might be a good time to morph. These creeps look tough" Casey said._

 _"Yeah good idea" Theo replied._

They both took out their Morphers and yelled **"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!"**

The blue and red Rangers were strong and fought back the monsters as best they could but got knocked down plenty of times.

Meanwhile, RJ also found a monster blocking his way _._

 _"Oh great, just what I need a monster. Do you mind I'm trying to save my girlfriend?!" RJ yelled at the monster._

The monster came in with an attack. RJ swiftly dodged the attack.

 _"Okay. Time to finish you!" RJ yelled._

 **"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!"**

The wolf ranger went in for the attack and hit right on point.

 _"That's what you get for getting in my way" RJ angrily shouted._

The monster didn't stay down for long and when it got back up. It hit RJ with a powerful attack. RJ crumpled to the floor.

Dom also found a monster waiting for him. "So Dai Shi did have some monsters blocking the way. I thought as much" Dom said.

Casey and Theo, were fighting a bunch of monsters blocking their way

 _"Theo, maybe Lily is this way since there's all these monsters blocking the way"_ Casey said.

 _"Yeah maybe you're right, Case" Theo replied._

 _"If I am right then we better hurry up and defeat them. Lily's in big trouble" Casey said._

 _"Yeah let's do this quick then" Theo replied._

 **Jungle master mode!** They both yelled.

Meanwhile, RJ had finished fighting the monsters he had blocking the way. His determination to save Lily helped him beat the monsters. He ran ahead and found a cabin not too far from the temple.

Dom had also beat one monster that was blocking the way. But he had a triple attack heading his way. He narrowly avoided it and slammed them with a strong attack but they weren't finished yet.

RJ looked through the window of the cabin and saw Lily laying on the floor. He smashed the window and jumped through and pulled Lily from under some rubble and then jumped out.

RJ called the guys over his morpher. " _Guys, it's RJ. I've got Lily, but she's unconscious and I need to get her to the hospital. So can you guys meet us there"_

Casey responded _"Yeah RJ. That's fine. We'll see you soon"_

RJ carried her to the hospital. When he got there, he ran through the door. He went over to the reception desk _"Can we get some help? My girlfriend's unconscious and she's pretty badly hurt"_

 _"Yeah they'll be a doctor over as soon as possible. What's her name?"_ The receptionist said.

 _"Lily Chilman"_ RJ replied _._

 _"Okay. Take a seat and the doctors will take her soon"_ The receptionist replied _._

 _"Is there any way we can get a doctor now? She really needs help"_ RJ asked _._

 _"I'm sorry but we can't do anything about it. You'll just have to wait"_ The receptionist answered.

 _"Fine!"_ RJ replied. **He stormed over to a chair. He cradled Lily in arms tightly. "What if she doesn't make it? I don't know what I'd do without her" he thought to himself.**

 _"Please Lily hang on for a little longer"_ he whispered quietly to her.

About 5 minutes after a doctor came out of a room and Shouted _"Lily Chilman"_

RJ walked over to him with Lily still in his arms. _"Here she is"_ RJ replied. **He placed her on the bed. He kissed her head "Please stay strong, Lil" he whispered quietly and thenthe doctor took her to a room and RJ walked back over and sat on a chair.**

 **The doctors ran a lot of tests on her.**

The guys finally got to the hospital and saw RJ sat in the waiting room.

 _"Hey RJ. How is she?" Theo asked._

 _"I don't know. They haven't come back out yet. She's still in the room" RJ answered._

 _"How bad is she?" Casey questioned._

 _"Pretty bad" RJ replied._

 _"She'll be okay though, won't she?" Casey asked._

 _"Of course she will. She's really strong" Theo replied._

 _"Yeah. Theo's right. She'll be fine" RJ said._

The doctors come out of the room. One of thedoctorsheaded towards the guys.

 _"Looks like there's some news" Dom said._

 _"Yeah" Casey replied._

 _"How's she doing?" RJ asked._

 _"She's okay but we do have some news. It's not great but she is gonna be okay. It will take some time" The doctor answered._

 _"What's wrong with her?" Theo asked._

 _"Well, she has quite a few injuries. She's got a bruised rib, a lot of cuts on her back, a broken arm, a lot of bruises and she's inhaled a lot of smoke, so she's still unconscious. She needs a lot of rest" The doctor explained._

 _"God, sounds terrible" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah, she's badlyinjured. But we have to ask, do you know how she ended up like this?" The doctor asked._

 _"No. She'd been missing a couple of hours and we went looking for her and RJ found her in this old burnt down cabin" Dom answered._

 _"Okay. Well you can go in and see her now but only one at a time. Her room is 211" The doctor replied._

 _"Thank you" Theo said._

 _"RJ you should go in first. You should be the one she sees when she wakes up" Dom said._

 _"Yeah. I agree. We can see her later" Casey replied._

 _"Yeah. Go on RJ" Theo said._

 _"Thanks guys" RJ replied._

He got up and headed to Lily's room. He went inside and sat beside Lily's bed.

 **He looked at her while she was unconscious. "Poor Lily" he thought to himself. He was feeling a range of emotions, from happiness knowing that she was okay to anger and sadness. He wasn't just angry at himself for letting this happen to her but also at Camille and Dai Shi for doing this to her.**

Lily moved slightly and opened her eyes slowly. He was relieved that she was okay and that she'd finally woke up. He reached out and touchedher arm. She jumped at the sudden touch.

His heart broke for her _"God, Lily what happened to you? You jumped as soon as I touched you"_ he asked.

She didn't answer him and looked away from him.

 _"You're safe now Lily. Everything's gonna be okay" he said quietly._

He got up off the chair and gently removed her oxygen mask and then sat on the edge of the bed.

He gently took her hand and squeezed it. _"You can talk to me, Lil" RJ said._

After a few minutes of silence.

 _"I know. I'm just tired and I don't wanna talk about it right now. It still scaresme now, even when I think about it" Lily said._

 _"Okay. Get some rest and we'll talk soon" RJ replied._

Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep. RJ went outside to the others.

 _"Hey, how's she doing?" Theo asked._

 _"She's okay. She just woke up but she's gone back to sleep now" RJ answered._

 _"That's good, right? At least she woke up" Casey said._

 _"Yeah" RJ replied._

 _"So, what's wrong then?" Dom questioned._

 _"I'm worried about her. When she woke up, I touched her arm and she literally jumped. She was really scared" RJ replied._

 _"Bless her. Something really bad must of happened to her then. We all know how strong Lily is and if that scared her then whatever they did to her, it must of frightened her" Casey said._

 _"Shut up, Case. Now's not the time to..." Theo replied._

 _"No it's okay. I agree with him" RJ interrupted._

 _"Really?" Theo replied._

 _"Yeah of course. We all know what she's been through and we also knowhow tough Lily is. So whatever it was that happened to her must have been terrifying" RJ said._

 _"You do have a point" Theo answered._

 _"Didn't she tell you anything?" Dom asked._

 _"Nope, I tried but she said she didn't wanna talk about it right now. So I said okay. I wasn't gonna force her to tell me, I'll just wait till she's ready" RJ replied._

 _"That's probably best" Dom replied._

 _"Do any of you want a drink or anything?" Casey questioned._

 _"Changing the subject much?" Theo said._

 _"Well we can't just sit here talking about Lily forever, as much as we all care about her. She wouldn't want us to be talking about her behind herback. I mean we've done that before, remember? And she got really mad" Casey said._

 _"Yeah, Casey's right" RJ replied._

 _"Yeah. I'll have a coffee" Dom said._

 _"Me too" Theo said._

 _"Me three. You're buying Case. It was your idea" RJ said._

 _"Argh! I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it" Casey laughed._ The others laughed too.

Casey came back with the coffees.

" _I bought one for Lily. Do you think thedoctors would kill us if we all went to see Lily?" Casey asked._

 _"We could sneak in" Dom replied._

 _"I suppose we could all go in. She was awake anyway. So I don't see why not" RJ said._

 _"Let's go then" Theo said._

They all went to Lily's room. Lily had woke up a few minutes before they came in.

 _"Hey Lil"_ Casey said.

"Hey Lily" The others said.

 _"Hey guys. I didn't realise all of you were gonna come in here" Lily replied._

 _"Well, we thought we'd surprise you. And anyway it's not fair that only RJ gets to see you" Casey said._

 _"Well it worked. Yeah that's true. I wanted to see you guys too" Lily replied._

 _"I brought you a coffee too" Casey said._

 _"Aw thanks, Case" Lily replied._

 _"No problem" Casey replied._

 _"How are you feeling, Lil?" Theo asked._

 _"Yeah I'm okay. Feeling better. How are you?" Lily replied._

 _"Yeah I'm good" Theo said._

 _"We were worried about you" Dom said._

 _"I know but I'm feeling better now" Lily replied._

 **A few minutes later**

 **The doctors came in.**

 _"Hey, we just need to do a check up, so can you guys wait outside please?" The doctor asked._

 _"Yeah sure. We'll see you in a bit Lily" Casey said._

 _"Yeah bye guys" Lily replied._

The guys left the room. They sat down in the waiting room.

 _"RJ, I was thinking maybe when the doctors finish with Lily. You should go talk to her on your own" Casey said._

 _"Why me?" RJ asked._

 _"Cos you're the closest to Lily out ofall of us and I think you'll be able to get her to tell you what happened" Casey answered._

 _"He's right" Dom said._

 _"Yeah agreed" Theo said._

 _"Okay. I suppose I could..."RJ replied._

 _"Yeah. I'm sure she'll tell you something" Casey said._

 _"You didn't let me finish. I'm not gonna force her to tell me though, guys. Like I said before I wanna wait till she's ready. She was so scared when I was in there before" RJ explained._

 _"We get it, RJ. Just go in there and be yourself. I'm sure she'll talk to you" Dom replied."_

 _"Fine" RJ said._

He went to the room and went inside.

 _"Am I alright to come in?" RJ asked._

 _"Yeah" The doctor answered._

 _"Thanks" RJ replied._


End file.
